


Lost Asgard and Midgard

by DarkSeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Loki had won the battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Asgard and Midgard

The bridge shatters,  
the connection is lost with Æsir.  
Shadows slink away into the Tree.  
Old and forgotten paths revealed.  
Midgard’s doom spelled in the stars.  
Frost and ice spread,  
an outcasts revenge.  
The portal opens.  
Mortals fear your rising king.  
Six enemies fought, then swept away  
in emerald blizzard.  
The human race kneels  
to the father of Jӧrmungandr.  
The Shield lies shattered  
and ice covers the land.  
Trickster’s armies sweep through,  
plundering, conquering, spreading chaos.  
Asgard’s downfall comes  
in it’s prince, yet not its own.  
Odinson, Laufeyson, and none.  
His legacy his own  
of chaos and blood born.


End file.
